


Possession

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut, mayor queen, mayor's office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run-of-the-mill press conference, Oliver returns to his office to find Felicity waiting for him.  Something has her riled up, and she’s feeling more than a bit possessive. Sex ensues in the mayor’s office, and Oliver’s new desk is finally christened. Contains a bit of plot, but is mostly just (pretty raunchy) smut. Takes place during season 5 (at some point after they get back together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> My first draft had them having sex on a small conference table in the room because I thought a desk would be too small for Oliver. But then Stephen tweeted that picture of him laid out on the Mayor’s desk and proved me SO VERY WRONG: deliciously wrong, amazingly wrong, wrong in the best possible way. I was perfectly happy reworking this to accommodate the desk instead. Thanks for the well timed fic reference, Amell. ;)
> 
> (see the picture here if you haven't yet - for science!: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cnc6PENUMAABHeM.jpg)

**Possession**

“Felicity…I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“I don’t care,” she moans against his mouth, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and biting it none too gently. Oliver groans, the sound vibrating through his chest, and Felicity, who has her hands planted firmly on his pecs, gasps at the sensation. “The door’s locked, it’s fine,” she pants harshly, breath heavy against his face as she pinches both of his nipples between her fingers through the fabric of his shirt.

“Fuck,” Oliver grunts, his head falling back against the wall as she runs her hands over his muscled chest. “Felicity,” he sighs breathily, and she shoves her body closer to his in response, pushing him harder against the wall. Her dress rides up her thighs as she rubs herself against his leg, and even through multiple layers of clothes he can tell that she’s already wet.

“Oliver,” she moans, pushing her hands up under the shoulders of his suit jacket, and she backs up just far enough that she can yank the sleeves down his arms. He puts his arms down by his sides to help her, and once she’s pulled off the jacket she throws it haphazardly to the floor. “I love it when you say my name like that.”

Oliver smirks, shoving her tight skirt up her back and reaching down to palm her full ass in his hands. He grips her tight, just tight enough to border on pain, and he pulls her closer. She’s straddling his leg between her thighs now, and as he kneads her ass cheeks, she rubs her core against his leg, her wetness soaking through her panties. She grips the top button on his shirt tightly between her hands, moaning as she rubs herself against him. He whispers her name again, just the way she likes it, and with a whimper the top three buttons of his shirt fly off.

Oliver should be upset – this was one of his best shirts – but there’s no way he could possibly be mad when Felicity’s falling apart under his hands, breathing heavily, eyes dark with lust and something else; something he hasn’t seen in a long time.

“You’re jealous,” he accuses, smiling playfully, and Felicity scoffs, ripping the rest of his shirt open and causing buttons to fly off in all directions.

“I’m not jealous, Oliver,” she says, rubbing her hands across his abs, fingers running lightly along the muscled ridges. Oliver gasps slightly at the sensation, and as his muscles twitch under her touch he would swear he can feel her core tightening against his leg. “There’s no one to be jealous of.

“Fine,” Oliver relents, relaxing his head back against the wall as she feels her way up his chest. He squeezes her ass tightly, then moves his hands up a bit, his fingers playing lightly along the edge of her panties. “Possessive then,” he suggests.

Felicity’s eyes shoot up to his, and she shoves his ruined shirt open farther.  
  
“I’m not possessive,” she states, running her hands along his biceps and squeezing hard. Oliver flexes under her touch, knowing how crazy it makes her, and Felicity whimpers as she runs her hands up and around his shoulders, then down to his chest again. She bends over and takes one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking on it hard and laving it with her tongue. Oliver groans at the feel of her mouth, hot and wet on his flushed skin, and he grunts when she nips him lightly with her teeth. He lets go of her ass and leans back farther against the wall, letting her have her way with him. She runs her tongue over his other nipple before licking along the edge of his well-defined pec with a soft moan (he’s been working out extra hard recently, and her fascination with his firmly toned muscles has proven to be a pretty powerful form of motivation). Then she kisses a path down the center of his torso, landing on her knees in front of him, before licking her tongue between the hard muscles of his abdomen. He twitches slightly under her touch, and she laughs, nipping playfully at him as she goes. Oliver’s panting now, his cock swollen and throbbing in his pants.

She sucks hard on his pelvis, right next to his bellybutton. Oliver grunts as he thrusts forward impulsively, his hard cock rubbing against her neck through his pants, and Felicity grips his thighs tightly in her hands to stop his movement as she stands back up.

“Still don’t think you’re feeling possessive?” he asks, smirking at her.

Felicity stares at him, but her face softens just a bit as she answers, “Maybe a little.”

Oliver smiles at her, reaching up and running his hands gently along the small of her back, pulling her against him once more. “Felicity, there’ll never be anyone for me but you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” she answers simply, running her hands along the skin above his belt, and Oliver’s cock twitches in anticipation. “It’s not about that.”

Oliver slides his hands down her hips and over the swell of her ass before shoving them back under her dress, toying at the edge of her panties once more.

“You should have heard what she was saying about you, Oliver. Right out loud, in the middle of your press conference so anyone could hear. Talking about how she’d had you before and she could do it again.”

She grabs his belt in her hands and starts undoing the buckle.

“How she’d made you come so hard you screamed.”

Felicity rips his belt open and starts on the button of his pants.

“How you’d fucked her so hard she couldn’t walk for an hour.”

She unzips his pants and grabs his hips, pulling him away from the wall, and he lets her push him over to his desk (the one without the expensive computer on it, thank god). When the backs of his legs hit the hard – and thankfully sturdy - surface, he leans back slightly, gripping the side of the desk tightly as she shoves everything on the right half of the desk over the side. Papers fly gently to the floor, while binders, pencils and other random objects crash onto the floor harder, making what must sound like a racket to anyone outside.

“Felicity-“

“You have no idea how much willpower it took not to punch her in her perfect teeth,” Felicity says, and he watches in fascination as she pulls his boxers and his pants down just far enough on his hips to allow his cock to spring free. He gasps as the cool air of his office meets the flushed, warm skin of his cock. Without warning, she grips him in her hand, and Oliver throws his head back with a gasp as she squeezes him tightly in her fist. She rubs the tip of her thumb against his slit, and he moans, precum beading heavily on the head of his cock, and she uses her fingers to spread it down and around his length. Oliver gasps as she starts to stroke him gently. He’s not wet enough, though, and the friction is just starting to hurt when she lets him go. He stares at her through heavily lidded eyes as she reaches her hand up and under her skirt, and he knows she’s touching herself when her eyes slam shut with a quiet whimper. Then her hand is back on his cock, rubbing him up and down, spreading a mixture of their juices all along his length. He tries to spread his legs more, but his pants are caught around the bottom of his ass. He can only continue to watch, leaning back slightly on the desk with his palms flat out to support himself as she starts to give him what promises to be a mind-blowing handjob.

Just when it’s starting to heat up, she pulls her hand away, and Oliver has to literally bite his tongue to keep from whimpering at the loss of her warm hand on his fevered cock.

“Luckily for her, I’m a better person that,” she continues. She takes a step back from him, reaching her hands under her dress and pulling her panties off in one smooth motion, somehow managing to not get them caught on her heels. She throws them carelessly to the side, and they land right on top of Oliver’s suit jacket, much to his amusement.

He turns his gaze back to her. “Of course you are, baby,” he assures her, sitting up straighter on the edge of the desk. He’s completely disheveled – shirt torn open, pants shoved under his ass, his cock angry and wet and painfully hard, begging for her touch. “You’re also the only one whose name I’m going to be screaming ever again.”

Felicity whimpers, stepping closer to him, and she rubs her clothed crotch against his cock. The rough fabric of her dress against his sensitive skin hurts, but it’s not entirely unpleasant, and Oliver grunts as he grips her hips, rubbing her against him again.

“You’re the only one I’m ever going to fuck so hard that they can’t move for an hour,” he assures her, and he leans up and nips gently at the spot on her neck that always drives her crazy.

Felicity gasps as she moves to straddle his hips between her thighs. She lifts her skirt up and finally, _finally,_ she rubs herself against him. She’s wet, so wet, and the feel of her juices rubbing along the head of his cock and dripping down to his balls makes him twitch against her core. She gasps, spreading her legs wider, and she rubs her slit teasingly up and down along his length. Oliver reaches up under her skirt and grips her hips hard.

“I’m yours, Felicity. Only yours. Now and always,” he assures her, and he kisses her hard, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. She gasps, running her tongue along his. When she pulls away for air, she gazes down at him, eyes darker with lust than he’s ever seen them.

“You’re mine,” she tells him, rubbing herself against him again, and Oliver can feel the head of his cock poking right at her entrance.

“Yes,” he gasps, reaching up and gripping her ass in his hands, squeezing tightly. He pushes his cock between her outer lips, just far enough to rub the head against her sensitive clit. _“Yes.”_

With a strangled cry, Felicity grabs his face in both her hands and kisses him hard. Oliver kisses her back, and when they finally pull away for air she shoves her hands under his ass, gripping his cheeks firmly as she pulls him to his feet. She pulls his pants down his legs and lets them pool at his feet. Oliver gasps as it hits him just how she really wants to do this.

“Fuck,” he grunts, and she palms his ass, squeezing it hard before she lets go and puts her hands on his shoulders. She shoves him backward, and he lands on the desk with a smack. He’s too close to the edge though, and since he can’t get good leverage with his feet he uses his arms to lift himself, crawling backward up and along the length of the desk, more grateful than ever that he decided to go with the six-foot model. He hits his phone with an elbow, knocking it into his table lamp, but his quick reflexes allow him to catch both before they can fall to the ground and make an even bigger racket. He shoves them carefully aside as he scoots up the desk far enough that he can lie back on it, only the ends of his feet dangling off.

His head has barely made contact with the desk before she’s climbed up after him, legs straddling either side of his body as she crawls up the table toward him. She looks like a lioness stalking her prey, and the thought makes Oliver’s cock twitch. She smiles wickedly at him as she stops, and she licks slowly up the underside of his cock. He twitches under her tongue, and she sucks gently on the tip as more precum escapes him. He knows she’s tasting herself on him, too, and he groans at the thought of it. She laughs around the head of his cock, the vibrations causing his entire body to shudder, and she licks at his slit one last time. Then he watches as she sits back on her legs, body hovering slightly over his, and it takes every bit of control he has not grab her and slam her down onto him.

Finally, she lifts up her skirt, and Oliver gets an amazing glimpse of her pussy, flushed red and swollen and soaking wet, as she grips his cock in one hand and takes him inside her in one smooth motion.

As usual, she needs a few seconds to adjust to his size. She rocks lightly against him a few times, getting used to the feel of him stretching her open, and Oliver lies back and watches her. She’s beautiful. He’ll never get tired of looking at her, especially when she’s on top of him, eyes closed tight with pleasure.

Without warning, Felicity pulls up and off of him and slams back down. He can feel her clit rubbing against the hair on his pelvis, his balls nestled against her ass, and god he loves this. Loves her. Loves when she takes control like this.

Felicity rubs herself against him with a whimper, and Oliver can feel her arousal soaking against his thighs. Fuck, she feels so good around him. Wet and warm and soft, and it’s like he’s home.

She starts to ride him, hard and fast, and Oliver puts his hands under her skirt and grips her thighs. He lets her do the work, though, because he knows this is what she wants; to be the one in control, to show him that he’s hers. He grips her tighter as she moves on top of him, just needing to hold onto her, and as she rides him faster she bends over him and puts her hands on his chest. She uses the new angle to push him in deeper, and the feel of her walls pulsing hard around his cock makes him swell inside her.

She moans at the sensation, rubbing her clit hard against his pelvis on her next down thrust. She pinches his nipples between her fingers, and Oliver honest to god whimpers as he feels himself getting close. She’s close, too, he can feel it. He can feel it in the way her muscles pull hard on his cock, the way her thighs quake around his hips, the way her arousal drips farther down his thighs.

“You’re mine, Oliver,” she moans, sitting up and gripping his sides tightly between her hands. His muscles twitch, and he tries hard not thrust up against her, because this is all about her right now.

“Yes, Felicity.”

 _“You’re mine,”_ she repeats, more forcefully this time, as she pulls all the way off of him until the head of his cock is pressed right against her clit.

“Fuck, Felicity,” he grunts, reveling in the feel of her rubbing her tight bundle of nerves against the head of his cock. His own nerve endings are on fire, and he’s so close he can feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, his balls drawing up against his body. “ _Yes_ ,” he moans.

 _“Say it, Oliver,”_ she says, and he knows it’s not a request; it’s an order.

He shudders underneath her, moving his hands up her full thighs to grip her ass in his hands, squeezing it like he knows she likes it.

“I’m yours, Felicity.”

Felicity gasps as she slams herself back down on him, taking his cock fast and hard, and she throws her head back and comes with a shout. Her walls pulse violently around him, a fresh flow of arousal soaking against his pelvis, and Oliver grips her hips and pulls her down harder against him as he comes with a scream of her name, back arching against the table. He shoots deep inside of her, coating her, and the force of his orgasm draws a second, smaller orgasm from her. She tightens even more around him, thighs squeezing his hips, her inner walls fluttering around his cock. She mewls on top of him, grinding her hips against him for more friction, and he squeezes her hips with a grunt, shuddering from the force of his own orgasm. She milks him for all he’s worth, her second orgasm drawing out his own. When she collapses against his chest with a groan he’s still coming, a mixture of their juices flowing out of her, and he knows the desk is going to need a serious amount of cleaning when they finally get up. She continues to pulse around him even after he’s emptied himself inside her, and Oliver sighs when she rests her head over his racing heart.

Oliver glances around the room, waiting for someone to knock on the door, wondering at the commotion. He’s not sure what he would do if someone _did_ knock, because he’s far too blissed out to move.

But in the end, no one knocks, and Oliver breathes a sigh of relief. He rests one hand on her back and runs the other gently through her hair. She sighs on top of him, snuggling closer. Her breasts press hard against him, and he can feel her nipples through her dress and bra. He didn’t get to touch her this time. But next time….

“I made you scream,” Felicity mumbles against his chest, and Oliver chuckles, running his hand along her lower back. His cock has gone soft inside her, but he’s too tired to move. “And I’m not going to be able to walk for an hour,” she states.

Oliver smiles and presses a kiss into her hair.

“Felicity…next time we have sex in the mayor’s office, you won’t be able to walk for at least _two_ hours.”

_…the end…_

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my headcanon that of course people heard them, but everyone was far too embarrassed to interrupt or say anything. Also, when Oliver finally steps down from being Mayor, the first thing the new mayor does is buy all new furniture for her office, because Oliver Queen’s reputation proceeds him.


End file.
